A Miaka For Christmas
by myinterests
Summary: AU Ryuuen is having a hard time dealing with College and visiting his very ill sister Kourin. One day Shu'nu makes a request to Santa which is granted, but will it work out for Ryuuen and Miaka? N
1. The Christmas Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

A girl let out a deep sigh as she stared out her window one day in the afternoon. The window was hard to see through due to the snow piling up in the panels. The girl was resting her head in the palm of her hand and her sincere green eyes stared off into space. She loved to watch the snow, but it also reminded her of a bad dream she once had. A dream of some one very dear to her dying in the snow. His violet hair and soft perfect skin was all she could remember of that part of the dream.

"Miaka!" An older woman called from down stairs. "Time for lunch!"

Miaka let out a sigh. She slowly stood up and stretched. "Coming!" She took a glance in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her name was Yuuki Miaka and she was a junior in high school. She was very popular at school. She pulled her hair into two buns and pinned them up so her hair was not in her face during dinner. Nothing was more important to her then food. Not even love. Maybe that was why she could never find a boyfriend? It didn't matter… she was happy alone. She was happy being able to study and get ready for college with out any interruptions. Yui, her best friend since elementary school was there for her any ways. She didn't need a boyfriend, right?

Miaka sighed as she dropped her brush with a loud thunk. 'Who do I think I'm kidding? I am always so miserable.' She shook her head and let out a sigh as she finally rushed down the stairs to her dinner.

* * *

"Will you stop it, geese." A very frustrated college student scolded his long time pal at the library table. The man had violet hair and light golden brown eyes. His hair was short but wavy around his soft round face.

"C'mon, Ryuuen! This is so bor'ng." His red head friend moaned while smiling his famous fang smile. "T'ere's some pr'ty girls out side." Ryuuen's best friend Kou Shu'nu said.

Chou Ryuuen was known for his good looks and great personality. However, his sister had run into some health issues and Ryuuen was working harder then ever to keep his good grades and be with his younger sister Kourin who was in the hospital.

"Maybe later, I need to get this term paper done." Ryuuen said as he looked into the book he was doing research in. "You go and have fun."

Shu'nu let out a sigh as he watched his friend work. He slid back into his seat and frowned. "No, I have to get some stuff done as well." He lied. He was the only one who really knew what was going on. Not too many people knew about Kourin's health.

Ryuuen looked up from his paper. "You do?" Knowing that Shu'nu never had work to do.

Shu'nu smirked. "Yeap!"

Ryuuen shook his head in disbelief and smiled. "You could come up with a better lie then that."

Shu'nu frowned. "W'at's t'at supposed to mean?" He glared at the smiling Ryuuen. "W'at ever." He said as her crossed his arms. "I'm staying."

"No, you have been by my side since we left school. I need to study. Go have some fun. Honest, I'm fine." Ryuuen insisted.

Shu'nu sighed. "Well, it's only 30 days till Christmas and all…"

"I'll see you." Ryuuen said as he stuck his nose back into his book.

Shu'nu sighed and scratched his head. "Fine, bye." He then turned to leave. He felt so guilty leaving Ryuuen alone. He walked down the street outside of the library and saw a Christmas tree tent up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the tent. "OI! I want a F'rking tree."

An old man dressed up as Santa looked up from behind a cheep table. "Shhh! There's kids in here."

Shu'nu groaned. "Gomen, sell me a tree."

The Santa shook his head and stood up. "Okay, Shu'nu. You want a small one for your dorm, correct?"

Shu'nu looked at the Santa in shock. "Y'er kidding?"

Santa looked at Shu'nu. "Hmm?"

"How the fu-" He looked around to make sure no kids heard him. "did you know my name?"

Santa smiled. "Santa knows everything."

Shu'nu shook his head. "'at ever, I'm in no mood-"

"This one is perfect?" Santa interrupted.

Shu'nu looked at the short two foot tree and broke out into a gigantic grin. "YEAH! How much?"

"1000 yen." Santa informed the rude man.

"Perfect! Oi, Santa. Do you still take Christmas present requests?" He asked Santa as he handed Santa the money.

"Yes. What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"A naked lady with a nice pair of-"

"Er, um, the children…" Santa said, quickly hushing the red headed man.

"Um, right." He kicked the dirt and grumbled. "Actually, Santa. This present isn't for me. I have a friend who…" He looked up at Santa. "If you can help him, you can forget the naked lady."

Santa nodded his head and leaned in as Shu'nu let out an exaggerated sigh.

* * *

Miaka let out a shriek. "I can't believe it! I almost forgot to pick up our Christmas tree! Mom preordered it." She explained to Yui.

Yui smiled as she flung her long shoulder length blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, lets get it so that Mrs. Yuuki doesn't have her daughter for lunch." Yui smiled at her own joke as Miaka started to picture herself on a platter with a chicken body and an apple in her mouth. "IIE! She can't serve me for dinner!" Miaka started to cry as Yui placed her hand on Miaka's shoulder.

"Miaka, you need to relax. I was only kidding; after all, you are the only person I know who would eat all of the food before the cooking is done." Yui said.

"Okay, I'm going to go in here to pick up the tree. Stay here." Miaka said as she entered the tent. "Hello?" She saw Santa standing next to a table holding a tiny tree out for the overly happy man who was buying it.

"T'anks Santa." He said as he took the tree. He turned and looked at Miaka.

"Hello," She said as she bowed.

"Hello," He said as he eyed her. "Have we met before?"

Miaka studied the man. "Um, no. At least, not that I remember…" She was in awe over the man's handsome looks.

"Oh well. Guess it's me." He said with a shrug.

"No, you look familiar too…" She practically whispered.

"Oi, maybe we met at school?" He asked.

Miaka shook her head. "Doubt it."

"Oh well, ja." He said as he left the tent.

Miaka turned to Santa. "Talk about eerie." She smiled at Santa. "My mother ordered a tree, Mrs Yuuki."

Santa smiled at the girl. "Awe, yes. I remember. What a nice one I put to the side for you, Miaka."

Miaka smiled. 'Mom must have told him my name.' She followed the man into the tent.

"Here it is, isn't it pretty?"

"Santa! I can't carry this! It's about eight feet tall!" Miaka shrieked.

Santa eyed the tree. "Suppose so. Well, stay here and I'll get some one to help us since I can't leave here."

* * *

Ryuuen let out a sigh as he slammed the overly huge book shut. "Finally done." He looked at his watched and jumped up. "Shit! Visiting hours is almost over!" He grabbed his papers and rushed towards the library door. As he collided with the door, he heard the alarm go off and he dropped his papers.

"Sir! SHH! Come here!" The Librarian scolded.

Ryuuen glanced at the clock on the wall and walked over to the desk. "Please, I'm in a-"

"Show me all of your items." The Librarian said, not caring about his needs.

Ryuuen placed his documents on her desk along with his book bag. The Librarian scanned his items until she made a click with her tongue. "Silly teenagers. You have a tag in the middle of your papers. You're free to go." She handed him his papers and Ryuuen looked at the clock. There was no way now that he could make it to the hospital on time. He wanted to kick the woman but he knew she was only doing her job. "Thanks." He whispered as he took the papers and left the Library. He sighed as he listened to the kids playing nearby, and the dogs howling some place far away.

"Guess I could pick up a tree for Christmas." He pondered as he studied the tent not to far away. "That should lighten us up. I'll buy a little on for Kourin and a bigger one for me." He smiled to himself as he approached the tent. A blonde stood outside waiting. Ryuuen smiled at the blonde and went inside. "Hello?"

Santa smiled as he looked over at the man. "Good, right on time Ryuuen!"

Ryuuen looked at the man as if he was insane. "Excuse me?"

"I'll give you a free tree if you help this lady take her tree to her home." Santa told Ryuuen.

Ryuuen raised his eyebrows. "A free tree?"

Santa nodded. "Only one though, the other one you will have to pay for."

"Wait a minute! I didn't tell you I was buying more then one tree." Ryuuen exclaimed.

"Please help Miaka, Ryuuen." Santa said as Miaka looked over the tree at the young man.

Her eyes nearly fell out as she studied the tall man. "YOU!" She shrieked.

Ryuuen nearly fell over, unable to believe his own eyes. "I know you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like the first Chapter of 'A Miaka for Christmas'. This was something I thought of for the holidays. 


	2. Normal life

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing with this story.

Miaka handed a red ornament to her mother who was on a ladder decorating the top of the tree. "Here you go mother."

Yui smiled at the two women. "It is looking so nice, Mrs. Yuuki."

Mrs Yuuki smiled down at Yui as she took the ornament from Miaka. "Thank you, Yui." She admired the tree for a minute and placed the ornament on the tree. "I am so glad that they found that nice man to help you get this tree home." She said to Miaka.

Miaka smiled back. "I am too. They gave him a free tree for it." Miaka informed the other two women.

Yui tilted her head. "He was very cute."

Miaka shook her head. "I'm certain that he's much older then I am. Any how, he wasn't that interested in me."

Yui eyed Miaka. "Really? You could have fooled me."

Miaka laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"He wouldn't stop talking to you the whole way home!" Yui laughed back.

"Well, if he's older then Miaka, then we shouldn't dwell on the subject." Mrs Yuuki said. "What did you two talk about any ways?"

Miaka blushed as Yui answered the question. "Dreams."

Mrs. Yuuki stopped hanging up the ornaments and looked down at the girls. "Dreams?"

Miaka shook her head. "It's nothing really, silly actually."

"Do tell me." Mrs. Yuuki said, studing her daughter.

"I had dreamt of that boy before. He was sleeping in snow holding his long hair which was cut off. That's all." Miaka said as she pulled out some lights.

"That's all?" Her mother asked.

Yui shook her head. "Mrs. Yuuki, he dreamt of her as well." Yui walked to the other side of Mrs. Yuuki's ladder. "He dreamed that she was something of his best friend in another world or something. However, he didn't remember too much and he said it was just a dream. However, it ended in snow."

Mrs. Yuuki studied the two girls. "I want both of you to stay away from that man. I don't want him to do anything to either of you."

Miaka nodded her head. "No problem mother. After all, we only just met." Miaka smiled as she hung a reindeer on a tree branch.

* * *

Ryuuen stared at the two trees in his dorm room and sighed. He felt that he knew that girl for ever, yet he didn't even know her name. "Stupid me, I'm still thinking of that girl who obviously is still in high school." He shook his head unable to get it out of his mind how she looked exactly like the girl from his dream.

"Oi, Ryuuen!" Shu'nu's voice came from the doorway. He walked into the room smiling his famous fang smile. "You gotta see my little tree. C'mon." He urged Ryuuen as Ryuuen gave him a dirty look. Shu'un shook his head and whacked Ryuuen on the back.

"Fine, but I am not staying to get drunk or anything like that." Ryuuen muttered as he stood up.

"The girls are going to love it." Shu'un hummed.

"Shu'un, since when did you like girls?" Ryuuen asked as he eyed Shu'un.

Shu'un suddenly stopped and turned to Ryuuen. "I dunno. Oi, I'm getting old here." Shu'un said with a shrug as he smirked. Ryuuen groaned.

"Look, I'm tired and I need to make Kourin's tree all decorated out." Ryuuen muttered.

"Look!" Shu'un said as he flung open the door. Ryuuen looked in the dorm and frowned. Shu'un's tiny two foot tree was decorated with popcorn and potato chip crumbs. There was a few bottle caps from his favorite beer hanging on the tree as well. "I could de'orate your and Kourin's trees as well!"

Ryuuen pictured Kourin's face if he would present her with a tree covered with beer bottle caps. Ryuuen shook his head. "Um, no thanks."

"C'Mon, Ryu." Shu'un moaned.

"Iie." Ryuuen turned to return to his room when he slammed into the chest of another guy. Ryuuen looked up at the guy and frowned. The guy was much taller then Ryuuen and his hair was longer then most girls he knew. His hair was auburn and his face was long and soft looking. The man smiled down at Ryuuen and Ryuuen noticed his kind coffee eyes. "Gomen…" Ryuuen mumbled.

The man smiled back. "It is not a problem. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

Shu'un suddenly broke into a huge smile. "OI! You're that child star… um… Seishuku Saihitei!"

Saihitei smiled. "You found me out. I have been out of the business for a couple of years though." He twirled his beautiful long hair with his index finger.

Ryuuen smiled. "I see. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Saihitei tilted his head to the side. "Like ways."

Shu'un walked closer to Saihitei and frowned. "Oi, is it t'ue that you're a fag?"

Saihitei looked at Shu'un with shock. "No, of course not!" He looked frantically at Ryuuen and Ryuuen rolled his eyes.

"Then, you know of any girls my friend here can hang with? He's a fag boy!" Shu'un suddenly said.

Ryuuen fell over. "WHAT? I am not!" He rolled up his sleeves ready to kill Shu'un.

"OI! You haven't dated a girl in like, forever, fag boy!" Shu'un smirked.

"You're dead!" Ryuuen suddenly said as he grabbed an item from Shu'un's dorm room and threw it at Shu'un.

* * *

The next morning in Ryuuen's first class, Shu'un walked in wearing sunglasses. Ryuuen smirked as the teacher asked Shu'un to remove his glasses.

"Nice shiner, Shu'un!" A classmate hollered at the red headed guy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, A-" Shu'un yelled back.

"Shu'un, please leave my room." The teacher calmly said as Shu'un shot Ryuuen a death glare then left the room.

Ryuuen leaned back in his seat, smiling.

"Io, Ryuuen."

Ryuuen looked over at Saihitei and nodded as the guy took the seat next to him. "So, how long have you been here for?" Ryuuen asked calmly.

"This is my second year." Saihitei informed Ryuuen.

Ryuuen raised an eyebrow. "Eighteen?"

Saihitei nodded as he pulled out a book. "Yes, same as you?"

"Hai." Ryuuen confirmed.

"Your friend?" Saihitei said as he wrinkled his perfect nose.

"Seventeen." Ryuuen replied. "We knew each other since we were in elementary school."

"Oh, I see." Saihitei replied.

"Okay, class. Lets get started." The teacher said suddenly. Ryuuen started to take out his notebook, ready to learn the next step of his future.

* * *

"ICE CREAM!" Miaka suddenly yelled out as she bit down hard on the un-expecting teacher who stood by her desk

"DETENTION!" The teacher yelled red faced as Miaka opened her eyes and mouth.

"Good going, Mia." Yui said as she shook her head.

"Shoot." Miaka said as she walked towards the front of the classroom and headed out the door. She walked towards the guidance office and sighed. "Mom's going to be happy now. Merry Christmas, Mom. I got detention." Miaka groaned as she opened the door and stared at the little boy leaving the office. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry."

The boy smiled at Miaka. "It is alright."

Miaka stood to the side and took in the short boy's looks. He looked about twelve or thirteen and his brown hair was tied in a super high ponytail, with full bangs. He looked almost like a little girl. Miaka smiled at him as he left.

"Awe, Miaka. I see, you tried to eat the teacher again?" The counselor asked with a smirk.

Miaka turned to her counselor and made a face. "Good morning, Mrs. Hamu." She looked at the elderly woman. The woman was remarkably 107 years old. Her hair was a long and beautiful color of white. Her eyes were the color of the sea. Miaka once saw a picture of her as a young woman. She was very beautiful. "Yes, I didn't mean to. It just happens."

Mrs Hamu smiled as she walked towards her office. "It is the holiday season. How about we forget this incident if you do something for me in return."

Miaka eyed the woman. "Like what?"

Mrs. Hamu turned to Miaka. "Help that child this week find his classes."

Miaka's jaw dropped to the ground. "He's not old enough to be here!"

"He skipped a few grades." Mrs. Hamu said with a shrug. "Would you mind helping him, or would you prefer detention?"

Miaka swallowed hard. "I'll help him."

"Good. Meet him after school." Mrs. Hamu said as she turned to her cabinets. "Ja."

* * *

Ryuuen smiled as he placed the miniature Christmas tree beside Kourin's bed on a table. "Hello, Kourin. I am sorry I didn't make it here yesterday. I had gotten stuck at the Library. That's why I'm here early and I brought this tree." Ryuuen sat at the foot of her bed and looked at his younger sister. She had not opened her eyes in days. It was tearing up him and his family. She was put on life support but they said that only she could decide whether to live or die. Ryuuen lowered his head as he let out a sigh.

"You're here again?"

Ryuuen smiled but didn't look up. "Hello, brother." Their older brother, Cho Rokou walked into the room holding an arrangement of flowers. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were green. He looked a lot like Ryuuen.

"Um, hello, Ryu." Rokou mumbled. Rokou always felt jealous of Ryuuen because Ryuuen was the smarter one and the one who was stronger. Rokou looked towards Kourin. "Um, is she…" His voice trailed off as Ryuuen shook his head. Rokou walked over to the table where Ryuuen placed the little tree and placed his flowers next to it. "Always have to out do me?" Rokou whispered to the tree.

"No, brother." Ryuuen sighed.

Rokou turned to look at Ryuuen. "You heard me?"

"I'm not deaf." Ryuuen replied.

Rokou looked down at Kourin. "When are you not here?"

Ryuuen rolled his eyes. "When I'm at school." Ryuuen stood up and glared at his brother. "Brother, I wish you wouldn't try to shut me out of your life. I am your younger brother."

Rokou sighed. "I know, I'm sorry... it's just..." Rokou looked at Kourin. "I am so worried about her."

"Me too."

* * *

"Ou Doukun here for class." The boy told Miaka the next morning at school. Miaka nodded at the boy.

"Well, um, where's your first classroom." Miaka asked as she let out a deep sigh.

"Um, what's your name?" The boy asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yuuki Miaka." Miaka said as she took his schedule from him. "Oh, we have our homeroom together." Miaka smiled at Doukun. "I'm sorry if I seemed mean. It's just, I hate getting in trouble before Christmas, but with you here, I won't have any detention time. So, I should thank you." Miaka smiled at the young boy. "Lets go to homeroom."

Doukun smiled and nodded, glad to have made a friend.

* * *

Ryuuen sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk. His first class was almost over and the day was dragging. He had to do a run to the store that was a block away and do some last minute shopping.

The teacher placed his book on the desk and smiled at the students. "Okay, time is up. Everyone, have a wonderful day and don't forget to read those chapters and do a report on them. Due tomorrow."

Ryuuen sighed and gathered his books. A report due the next day, it was getting harder to juggle everything together and come out on top. Ryuuen rushed out the doors and left the school. It was snowing out so he stopped next to a tent to put on his coat.

"Ho Ho! Ryuuen, how did things go with that girl?"

Ryuuen stopped what he was doing and stared at the Santa Clause. "Um, the girl I delivered the tree for? I told you, she was grateful for the help." Ryuuen jerked the coat on. "Why?"

Santa emerged from the tent. He looked worn out and sick. He say down on the sidewalk and let out a cough. "Oh dear, this is very bad."

Ryuuen inched closer to Santa and reached out to him. "Excuse me?"

"Christmas isn't far away and I need to be in my best health. Say, you're young." Santa eyed Ryuuen.

Ryuuen suddenly backed away from Santa, shaking his head. "Oh no, I can't…"

Santa frowned. "Because of Kourin?"

Ryuuen dropped his books and stared at Santa. "How did you know?"

Santa touched his nose. "Santa knows everything."

Ryuuen looked towards the hospital which was barely visible from the distance. "I want her well, Santa. Well for Christmas and the many years to come."

Santa coughed and hugged himself. "I see, well, I need help for the other wishes."

Ryuuen smiled and shook his head. "I don't know how you knew about Kourin, maybe it was Shu'un blabbing off again, but I can't stop visiting her."

Santa smiled. "I need a strong young lad." He then looked towards a family who was walking towards the tent. The family wore rags that wouldn't keep anything warm. The husband had black hair and the wife had white hair. Their children had black hair like their dad. "I'm not strong any more. Plus, this will go towards a gift for your family." Santa smiled at Ryuuen who stared at the family going into the tent.

* * *

Miaka walked Doukun to his second class. Miaka smiled and gestured towards the room. "I have a different class."

Doukun smiled as he opened the door. "Thank you, Mia-chan."

Miaka smiled at the smart boy. "You're welcome."

"Oi, what's this? Santa's elf?" A male's voice came from the room. Miaka glared at the boy who said the cruel words.

"Hello, I'm Ou Doukun. And you are?" Doukun asked.

The other boy yanked open the door. "I am Sou Kishuku." Miaka stared at his dark greenish blue hair and grey eyes. He looked over at Miaka and smiled. "Do you have any money?"

Miaka opened her mouth. "Eh?"

Kishuku sighed. "Great, a dumb broad with no money. Why me?"

Miaka smiled as she shook her head. "Why do you need money?"

Kishuku smirked at Miaka. "Why, to help this little boy and you catch up in class!"

Miaka laughed. "I'm sure he can figure out everything on his own. Any how, I must get going to class." She turned to leave when Kishuku grabbed her wrist.

"Oi, where's your class?" Kishuku asked.

Miaka shrugged. "Um, the other side of the school."

Kishuku walked out to Miaka. "You would need to run to get there on time."

Miaka nodded as the guy let out a sigh. "You can pay me later for this," He quickly grabbed Miaka and tossed her over his shoulder and started to run at top speed with her.

"ACK!" Miaka screamed, feeling a little sick.

"You'll be at your room in no time at all." Kishuku said as he kept running. "Pay me after lunch?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you're enjoying the story. I'll be out of town some this week but I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. 


	3. Kourin's health

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!

Ryuuen watched as the father examined a hideous broken tree for his family. The kid's eyes were bright with excitement and Ryuuen felt his heart ach. He slowly approached the poor family and gave them a big smile.

"How can I help you?"

The father looked at him and his eyes widened a tad. "I'm sorry, but, have we met before?"

Ryuuen studied the man closely. "You do look very familiar, but, I can't say that we have met before."

The man shook his head. "Of course not. I am interested in this tree for my family."

Ryuuen nodded his head. "Santa had informed me that you can have this tree for free."

The man glared at Ryuuen. "I do not need any donations."

Ryuuen stepped back. "This isn't a donation. He was going to throw it out."

The man glanced at the tree. "Well… if it was going into the trash anyways…"

Ryuuen smiled. "Good. Merry Christmas."

The man held out his hand to Ryuuen. "Merry Christmas."

Ryuuen took the man's hand and Santa walked into the tent with some hot tea. "Oh, Myoujuan, if you need, I have some lights behind the tent that I do not need no more. You can use them as a loan."

Myoujuan looked at Santa in shock as the older man coughed a bit. "You do not know myself or my family!"

Santa shook his head as he sat down. "I will not take no for a answer."

Myoujuan bowed. "Thank you very much."

Santa bowed his head. "Have a very merry Christmas."

Ryuuen watched as the family walked away carrying the tree as if it was the most wonderful prize in the world. Ryuuen turned to Santa. He had to get to the hospital, but before he could open his mouth, a shift in the wind caught his attention. When he turned his attention back to Santa he was gone. Ryuuen looked at his watch and moaned. He had wanted to be at the hospital by now.

* * *

Miaka rubbed her tummy and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes as Yui laughed. "This is the life!" 

"Oi, did you eat all of my money?"

Miaka snapped open her eyes and fell onto the floor. Towering above her was the annoying boy from Doukun's class. Miaka jumped back up to her feet and glared at the annoying guy. "What do you want?"

Kishuku smirked. "Did you forget? I got you to class on time… and you owe me money."

Miaka glared at him but pulled out her change purse and looked in it. She pulled out a small amount of money and handed it to Kishuku. "This is all I have."

Kishuku frowned at the money. "How…cheep."

Miaka glared at him. "WHAT?"

"Well… for the speed I did, I deserve… oh… 5000 yen at least, and that is cheep!"

Miaka's jaw dropped. "5000? Are you crazy?"

Kishuku shook the coins Miaka gave him. "Very. You can't survive in this world with out money."

Miaka glared at him and then she turned her back to him and sat down in her seat.

Yui pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Miaka. "That reminds me, the hospital is looking for a little extra help. Nothing magor, just an errand person, but you did tell me that you needed some money for Christmas and all…" Yui told Miaka. "It's a part time job and the pay is fair…"

Miaka took the clipping from Yui and smiled broadly. "This is perfect! Wow Yui-chan! How did you ever find such a job?"

Yui smiled. "Actually, I found it when I was standing out side of that tree tent. It had kind of hit me in the face."

Miaka jumped up from the table and knocked Kishuku over. "I'm going to call them now! Maybe I can get an interview after school!" She suddenly ran off and Kishuku sat in her seat, grumbling about money. Yui giggled as she continued to eat.

"Hello? I am calling about the job you have in the paper?" Miaka told the elderly woman on the phone. The woman's voice cracked a bit but Miaka was able to understand the woman perfectly.

"Can you come in for an interview at 3:30 PM?"

Miaka nodded her head as she said she would. The woman told Miaka to bring a resume and not be late.

* * *

Ryuuen rushed towards his sister's room. His heart was pounding and he took the stairs two steps at a time. He reached his sister's floor, the 17th floor, and jerked open the door and rushed towards her room. Kourin's room was finally with in his sight, and he opened the door and stared at an empty bed. His heart fell as he looked down the hall for a nurse. He rushed over to the nearest girl and grabbed her shoulder. The lady turned around and the two gasped in shock. He was staring into the beautiful eyes of the young girl he had helped the other day. 

"Do you know where they moved Chou Kourin to?" He asked with out bothering to greet her.

Miaka shook her head slowly. "Gomen, I am new here, but if you hold on, I'll find out for you." Miaka quickly rushed off to the nurses' station and asked the head nurse about Kourin. The head nurse looked at Miaka with a puzzled expression. Miaka quickly explained that a young man had asked about the girl, and she pointed out Ryuuen to the head nurse. The head nurse face crumbled a bit. "I will talk to him dear, thank you." The head nurse walked over to Ryuuen and took a deep breath. Ryuuen gave her his full attention. "I am terribly sorry, but we moved your sister into the ICU unit last night. She had stopped breathing."

Ryuuen grabbed his chest and his eyes welded up with tears. His only wish for Christmas, was now hanging on by a thread. Ryuuen sat down on a bench in the hall as he let the horrid news settle. "Can…can I see her?"

The head nurse shook her head. "I am afraid not, son." The nurse told him she was very sorry, and they were doing all they could to get Kourin out of the hospital by Christmas, but it meant nothing to Ryuuen. All he knew was that his sister was even sicker then ever. The head nurse left his side and Miaka watched him as he lowered his head and sobbed a little.

"That poor boy…" A nurse sympathized. The head nurse nodded at the other nurse.

"The truth is, I doubt his sister will ever leave the ICU before Christmas, if ever. It would take a miracle for that little girl to live." The head nurse said. Miaka left the nurses station and glanced back at Ryuuen one last time before walking away. She had been so excited about getting this job, but she did not think of all the sadness that would surround her… nor would she have ever thought that cute guy would have a loved one there. Miaka looked at the charts she was taking to the other side of the hospital and gasped when she read Kourin's name on them. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ryuuen stand up to leave. She looked at the papers again before looking back at him. Ryuuen turned and walked the direction away from Miaka. Unwilling to loose her job, she turned to finish her errand.

* * *

Shu'nu smirked at his tree. There was about fifteen bottles of beer on the floor… and fifteen more bottle caps added to his tiny tree. He leaned back as he popped another cap off his beer bottle and started to chuck it down. He heard a loud slam and dropped his beer bottle. Shu'nu sat up and glared towards Ryuuen's wall. "Wh't th' h'll was t'at about?" 

Ryuuen opened Shu'nu's door. He slowly walked into the room and grabbed Shu'nu's beer. "They moved Kourin last night."

Shu'nu frowned. "Where?"

Ryuuen bit his lip as he allowed the cool, distasteful beer to go down his throat. "The ICU."

Shu'nu glared at the ground. "Shit."

"That's my thoughts." Ryuuen agreed.

"So… wh't…"

Ryuuen gulped down the rest of the beer. "I no longer am in the Christmas mood… and I am sick of this." He dropped the bottle onto the ground. "If I loose her…" Ryuuen's eyes moistened. "I can't loose her." He stood up and staggered out of Shu'nu's room. Shu'nu felt so helpless, and he hated that more then anything.

* * *

Miaka rushed over to Santa's tent after work. Ryuuen had been on her mind all day, and she felt so bad for him. She clutched a piece of torn paper to her chest as she rushed against the snow. Santa turned out the lights at his tent just as Miaka made it to his side. 

"Excuse me, Santa…"

Santa turned to her and smiled. "You wish to know where Ryuuen lives?"

Miaka's jaw fell. "How did you know?"

Santa smiled at her. "I am Santa."

Miaka shook her head. "Please, I have some info for him…"

Santa nodded his head as he tied the door shut. "About his sister…"

Miaka was speechless once again. "Yes…"

"He is very gloomy tonight, but I'll tell you where you can find him." Santa said hesitantly. "He has lost his Christmas mood though… and I know your mother is looking for you because she was expecting you for dinner…" Santa informed Miaka. Miaka glanced at her watch and gasped. "Let me take him the papers, and you get to your mother's home."

Miaka gave Santa the paper and thanked him before running off. She ran as fast as she could home and jerked open the door just as her mother placed dinner on the table. "Mother, guess what? I have a job!"

Her mother smiled. "That's wonderful!" As Miaka shut the door.

* * *

Shu'nu walked out into the hall just in time to walk right into Santa. Shu'nu glared at the big man as he tried to remain steady on his feet. "w'atch w're you gog…" Shu'nu splurged. 

Santa smiled at Shu'nu and inched closer to Ryuuen's door and knocked on it. He opened the door and Ryuuen turned to look at Santa. "What are you doing here?"

Santa closed the door and smiled at the young man. "Well… a nice young lady left this message for you…"

Ryuuen took the torn up piece of paper from Santa's fingers and looked at it. "It's Kourin's room number…"

Santa smiled brightly. "She wanted you to have this info."

Ryuuen frowned. "What use is it? There's only 20 days left till Christmas, and I can't even give her this tree to enjoy… or even spend Christmas with her."

Santa nodded his head. "I know, that is your Christmas wish."

Ryuuen nodded his head as he looked at the piece of paper. "I miss Kourin."

Santa nodded his head. "You will see her again soon."

Ryuuen looked over at Santa and widened his eyes as he noticed that Santa was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** _I am working on having this story done by Christmas, so you should be seeing a new update again soon! Hope that you enjoy this story!_


	4. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

Miaka stepped out of her house bright and early for a change. The snow was falling steadily as she started off towards her school. School was going to start it's break for winter after today and she was thrilled. She was doing well at her job and she had met a lot of nice people. She did not have much interaction with the patents and she was grateful for that as every day some one died. Miaka held her books close to her chest as she hurried to school. She turned to see Santa opening up his tent for his sales. "Good morning, Santa!" She called out to him.

Santa waved back at her, "Good morning, Miaka!"

Miaka sped up to get to school, only to run into Kishuku. He smirked at her as she pulled away from him abruptly. Miaka looked up at him and frowned. She had been avoiding him as much as she could after their last run in.

"I don't have any money." She grumbled.

"Teh, figured as much. I'm not here for the money you owe me this time anyhow." He grinned mischievously at Miaka and Miaka stepped back a bit. Her brow twitched as she held up her arm to protect herself from him.

"Nani?"

Kishuku leaned towards her. "I need a favor, and we'll call everything even. I heard from a friend that you are working at the hospital now. Which… if you are, you would have had some money for me, right?"

Miaka gritted her teeth. "What about it?"

Kishuku smirked. "I want a job there. I hear they pay really good."

Miaka's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. "There's no jobs available!"

Kishuku groaned as he stood up strait. "Great, well, you still owe me the money then."

Miaka released a sigh. "Meet me at the hospital tonight. I'll give you the money then." She turned and left him alone. Her Christmas shopping days were coming to an end, and Kishuku was taking some of her money. But, it would make him happy, and that is what mattered. Miaka rushed into the school and ran into Yui. Yui smiled widely and took Miaka's wrist in her left hand. "Wow, you broke a record! You're actually on time for school!"

Miaka jerked her hand from Yui. "I'm not always late!"

Yui laughed and shook her head. "What ever, we need to get to class." Yui started to walk towards the class when Miaka's eyes caught a red outfit. Miaka turned to see Santa entering the building. Miaka studied the jolly man with curiosity as he looked around the halls. His soft blue eyes fell on her and he made his way over to her. When he reached Miaka's side, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miaka, I need your help." His voice was full of concern, and Miaka nodded her head as she walked off with him.

* * *

Ryuuen stood in the hall at the hospital, his hands that were holding a vase of flowers trembled as the nurses and doctors rushed past him. He had gotten permission to see his sister, and when he sat down in his seat, all of the alarms stared to go off, and his worse fears were coming true. A nurse grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must ask you to leave the room for a minute." She said firmly. Ryuuen nodded his head and left the room. He tightened his grip on the vase as he fought the tears. He could not survive Christmas if she died on him. He stared at the floor and listened to the alarms before they were cut short. Ryuuen looked up at the ceiling and opened his mouth slightly as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Please, don't take her yet…" He whispered.

"Ryuuen?"

Ryuuen looked down to see Miaka standing before him. He widened his eyes at the sight. "Miaka! Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

Miaka walked over to him. "A jolly man told me that you may need me more then school does."

Ryuuen shook his head. "I don't understand, we barley even know each other…"

Miaka laughed softly. "I know, but it does look like you need some one's shoulder."

Ryuuen smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I am worried about my sister."

Miaka sat down and patted the chair by her side. "Tell me about it."

Ryuuen sat by her side and he smiled at her. "My sister is in bad shape. I'm sure you read on her charts that she has cancer. I am worried that she is not going to make it through Christmas. She is the only family I have. I lost my parents years ago."

Miaka took his hand in hers and held his hand tightly. "Have faith that she will. This is the time of year that miracles happen."

Ryuuen frowned. "I know, but I fear this is one time, a miracle will not happen."

Miaka shook her head. "Have faith."

Ryuuen looked at her and nodded his head. "I will. It's all I can do, is have faith."

Miaka smiled back as she kept his hand with in her hands, and thought of some silent prayers for him and his sister.

A doctor approached the two of them and cleared his throat. Ryuuen jumped up. "How is she?"

The doctor shook his head. "We are doing everything that we can do for her, but in the end, it's up to her if she wants to live or not."

Ryuuen lowered his head, and Miaka just sat there, and bit her lower lip. She never felt so helpless in her life… and a vision of Ryuuen sleeping in the snow from her dream flashed in her mind. She looked up at the tall handsome man and frowned. The doctor left Ryuuen and Ryuuen turned to Miaka. His eyes were filled with tears. "I need some time alone. Thank you for being here…" Ryuuen turned away and rushed out of the room, leaving Miaka to watch after him. She took a deep breath and slowly left the room, and headed towards Santa's tent. Her eyes were downcast as she walked towards him. Santa waved off a poor family who just bought a medium sized tree. Santa turned to Miaka and smiled.

"Santa, what can I do for him?" Miaka asked him. "I can't save his sister, I'm no doctor."

Santa laughed. "No, you are not a doctor. However, you can renew his faith, and that may save her."

Miaka studied the Santa before her. "Renew his faith? How?"

Santa's eyes sparkled as he smiled widely at Miaka.

* * *

Miaka got off of work several hours later. Kourin had made no progress and it broke Miaka's heart to see that Ryuuen sat outside of her room doing his schoolwork and sleeping. Miaka shoved her cold hands in her coat pockets as she started to head into the night.

"Oi! You got my money?"

Miaka shrieked at the sound of the man's voice. She turned around and sent her fist flying into the guy's face. "PERVERT!"

The familiar long blackish green hair blew around her fist as she opened her eyes and gasped at Kishuku. He was perfectly still… with her fist imbedded into his face. Miaka tore her fist from his swollen face. "OH MY!!!! GOMEN!!!!!"

Kishuku looked at Miaka as he brought his hand to his face. "You now owe me double…"

Miaka opened her wallet quickly and pulled out her paycheck. "I believe, that is my full paycheck then…"

Kishuku snatched the check from her grasp. He looked at the check and groaned. "It's made out to you! I can't check this!"

Miaka took the check back. "Well, then I'll take this back and go Christmas shopping with it."

The guy snatched the check back. "I doubt that." He then stared at her funny. Miaka felt her nerves increase. "Say, have I ever met you before?"

Miaka gaped at him. "We just met this month!"

He nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. Well, I'm taking this check then. Have a good Christmas." Kishuku snatched Miaka's check from her grasp and walked off as he waved her check in his hand to her in a goodbye manor.

Miaka glared at his back, furry getting the better of her. She then rubbed her arms as she turned to walk home. The snow started to get a bit heavier, and Miaka started to get blinded by it. Some ice stabbed into her cheek as she fought against the ice cold wind.

"Baka! Why are you walking in this weather?"

Miaka turned around to see Ryuuen rushing over to her side. His nose was red, and his cheeks were pinker then normal. Miaka opened her mouth just as he pulled her to his side. "Ryuuen! Why…?"

Ryuuen shook his head. "Never mind that, you're cold! Lets hurry and get you home before the storm gets any worse."

Miaka did not argue and she rushed off with him. His warmth was like heaven to her, and she couldn't help but to blush a tad in his warmth. They went to her house in silence. He took her to the front door and released his hold on her. "Thank you, Ryuuen."

Ryuuen smiled softly. "I couldn't leave you out in the storm now could I?" He winked one of his beautiful eyes at her and Miaka felt her heart jump a tad.

"Please, come in…" Miaka found herself requesting.

Ryuuen shook his head slowly. "I should be getting to my place anyways. I'll see you soon though, okay?"

Miaka nodded her head as Ryuuen ran off her porch and disappeared into the snow.

* * *

A week has gone by, and Miaka found it harder and harder to approach the handsome violet haired man. But she enjoyed watching him from afar. Some of the nurses giggled at Miaka's shyness, but Miaka could not approach the handsome young man again.

She released a sigh as she placed some candy canes on a tree which had been knocked over a few moments earlier. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and she was allowed to go home early and have Christmas day off as well. She had finally gotten all of the presents that she had wanted to get her friends, and a present for Ryuuen as well. Miaka placed the last candy cane on the tree before stepping off the ladder. She stepped back to admire the tree. She didn't know why she had bought him the snow globe, but she felt as if it had been crying for Ryuuen's love. That night that Ryuuen had looked into her eyes after rescuing her from the cold storm, was what she saw in the globe. She smiled brightly before turning to get her next assignment from the head nurse.

"Miaka."

Miaka looked up to see the head nurse. The head nurse smiled pleasantly at Miaka. "My dear, it's time for you to go home and have a beautiful Christmas with your family."

Miaka looked at the clock and smiled. "Sorry, I had lost track of the time."

The head nurse smiled. "You always get lost in your duties. Enjoy your time off."

Miaka smiled. "I will, thank you." She quickly bowed to the older woman before rushing over to claim her coat and such from the lockers in the back. She grabbed her coat and left the hospital quickly. She was excited about the beautiful holiday. Every year, her mother, brother, and she get invited to a relative's house. She rushed home and took off her coat once she got inside of the house.

"Mom?" She hollered into the house, but there was no reply. "Keisuke?" Nothing… Miaka walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter from her mother.

"Miaka, Gomen, but due to events that were unforeseen, Keisuke and I needed to leave ASAP. Please spend Christmas with Yui. I will make this up to you when we come back, Merry Christmas Sweetheart. Mom."

Miaka stared at the letter in shock. Her mother had never done this before… something very bad must have happened. Miaka dropped the note back onto the counter and turned to the refrigerator. What was she going to do now? Yui was gone on a family vacation, and there was no one else to spend Christmas with. Suddenly, a soft chuckle echoed through out the house. The sound was of a merry man hohoing through out the house.

"Miaka, my dear, there is no time to loose…" Miaka turned around to see Santa smiling at her. He held a red bag over his shoulder and his light blue eyes sparkled with glee.

"Santa? How did you get in here?" Miaka shouted in shock.

He touched the side of his nose as he reached out to take her hand. "There's a place that I must take you to for Christmas. You will be back by midnight tomorrow."

Miaka gasped as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then… they vanished.

* * *

**AN:** Well, the next chapter will be coming out soon, but the other chapters will most likely be well after the new years. If you want updates or want to KIT about the story, you can go to my site, myinterests dot Com slash forum and let me know what you want to see, and my updates are posted there. Also, there have been a few requests for the next chapter of Nuriko's love. When I'm done with this story, I'll put the next chapter of Nuriko's love up. I am so glad that you like that story enough to request some more of it.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: **

_Miaka looked up at Ryuuen and he studied her for a few minutes. How was this even possible? He smiled at her, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!"_

_Miaka smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door. "Good! Lets go!" Ryuuen burst out laughing and tripped over Miaka's foot and fell into the snow. He turned over and looked up at Miaka before closing his eyes and he continued to smile softly. Miaka stared down at him in shock as she placed her hands over her cold lips. "Nuriko!"_


	5. Christmas Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi… duh_

Ryuuen opened his eyes slowly as the sun rays came in through his window, almost blinding him. Ryuuen sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly, Ryuuen's door burst open and Shu'nu rushed in. His eyes were full of glee. "Look at w'at Santa gave me!"

Ryuuen looked over to see Shu'nu holding up a crazy silver tessen. He raised his eyebrow. "That looks like something from the dollar store!"

Shu'nu glared at him. "That's what I thought, but… it had a note on it saying to swing it! So… I DID!!!!"

Ryuuen closed his eyes and started to yawn just as Shu'nu yelled out…

"**Lekka Shinen**!!!!!!!!!"

Ryuuen turned his head quickly in shock as flames erupted from Shu'nu's tessen, and set Ryuuen's school work on fire, along with his wall and his tiny Christmas tree. "Shu'nu! What the heck did you do! You know we're not allowed to play with fire on the school grounds!" Ryuuen leaped out of his bed and worked on smothering the flames.

"Gomen gomen! I got carried away. What did Santa bring you?" Shu'nu asked with his toothy fanged smile.

Ryuuen picked up a burnt up box that had a crumbled up note attached to it. "What is this?" He moved the box and it crumbled in his hand. "Shu'nu…." Ryuuen growled, and Shu'nu opened his eyes wide and started to run away, but Ryuuen was faster and sent his fist into Shu'nu back, and Shu'nu flew through Ryuuen's door and through the door across the hall and out the wall on the other side as he released a scream. Ryuuen stared after Shu'nu in shock before he looked at his fist. He did not even put any effort into his punch… but Shu'nu still ended up flying out the building. Ryuuen looked at the crumbled box and saw something red shine through the ash. Ryuuen brushed away the ash, and stared at two red and gold bracelets. Ryuuen was puzzled by them and he wished that Shu'nu did not burn up the letter that was attached to the box. Ryuuen shrugged his shoulders and shoved the bracelets onto his wrists, changed his clothes so that he was now wearing a violet sweater and black pants and black boots. He then grabbed a coat which he swung over his shoulder, and then left his room.

"Um… good morning, Ryuuen."

Ryuuen turned around to see Miaka standing behind him. "Mia-chan?" He studied the big red bow wrapped around her petit body. She was wearing a turtle neck black sweater and a pair of white jeans. "What are you doing here, and with that bow?"

Miaka smiled at him. "Santa told me, that a dear friend of yours made a Christmas wish… and I am it."

Shu'nu walked into the hall. Anger was written all over his face. "OI! FAG BOY!!"

Ryuuen turned to Shu'nu as he stormed up to him. "W'at the 'ell was that all about?" Shu'nu turned to see Miaka, and burst out laughing. "W'at is the ge' up?"

Miaka sighed. "I am Ryuuen's present for today. Some one had wanted it."

Shu'nu stopped laughing as he stared at Miaka in shock. "Santa brought you as Ryuuen's prez?"

Miaka nodded her head.

"Oh, wow." Shu'nu looked away, and Ryuuen studied him for a moment.

"It was your Christmas wish, wasn't it?"

Shu'nu turned away from Ryuuen and waved them off. "W'atever… have fun."

Miaka smiled after him. "We will."

Ryuuen felt more confused then ever as Miaka took his arm and urged him out of the dorm hall. "I am yours for one day. Then, I will return to my normal life."

Ryuuen laughed. "I don't believe this!"

Miaka smiled as she urged him towards her home. "Believe it, and I hope you like my cooking!"

Ryuuen bit his lip as Miaka kept pulling him away.

* * *

Kishuku woke up and leaped out of his bed. He rushed over to the kitchen where his baby sister was cooking some cookies. Kishuku waved at her before helping himself to some breakfast that had already been made. 

"Isn't it wonderful, that dad is out of the hospital for the holiday?" His sister asked.

Kishuku nodded his head as he bit into some bread. "Yeah, it sure is."

She smiled up at him. "There's some presents under the tree for you."

Kishuku looked at his sister. "Gyokuran, we can't afford any Christmas presents! You know that!"

Gyokuran frowned. "I know, but I didn't buy these. They all also say from Santa. Santa gave me a doll! How did he know I wanted a doll? I never had the chance to tell him!"

Kishuku frowned but made his way over to the small tree that he had cut down for the family, and found a bunch of boxes under the tree as his other siblings were tearing into them. He walked over to them and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay, who bought these?"

They all looked at him and all yelled out, "Santa!"

Kishuku rolled his eyes as he thought of the money this was costing him, when one of his brothers tossed him a box. Kishuku opens the tiny box, and instantly gets a degusted look on his face…

"What is it, brother?"

Kishuku pulls out a lump of coal, and a note attached to it. It says, 'A lump of coal for one who has no Christmas spirit.'

The kids surround him and burst out laughing as he throws a tantrum.

* * *

Ryuuen stares at the burnt oatmeal before him and his eyebrow jerks a bit. "I wasn't planning on this being my last Christmas…" He whispered to himself. 

"I know it looks terrible. I am sorry." Miaka says as her eyes fill with tears. "I had even used a cook book!"

Ryuuen smiled at her. "You meant well, and that is what counts."

Miaka blushed. "Oh, thank you. Here, I didn't cook this, so it'll be fine." She hands Ryuuen an apple pie slice. "My mother baked this before she left town."

Ryuuen thanked her and took a bite of the pie. "It's really good!"

Miaka laughed as she sat down. "Thanks, one day I'll be as good as her."

Ryuuen laughed at this comment. "I'm certain you will."

Miaka stares at Ryuuen a bit. She had that same dream the night before, and she was amazed at how the dream seemed so real. She took a bite and smiled at him, trying not to think of the dream. "Hey," She says with a mouthful of food. "Want to go ice skating with me?"

Ryuuen stares at her in shock. "I was planning to see Kourin…"

Miaka jumps up and grabs his arm. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Ryuuen drops his fork as she pulls him from the house. Shu'nu stood outside of the house, and watched in amazment as Miaka pulled Ryuuen towards a small pond where all the kids were skating. He staied back a ways and watched as Miaka and Ryuuen put on some skates and Miaka pulled him onto the ice, just for him to fall on top of her. The couple burst out laughing.

"Amazed by this present?"

Shu'nu turned around to see Santa beaming at him. "Santa? Did you…?"

Santa smiled at him. "Why ask something you already know the answer to?"

Shu'nu smiled. "You're right."

"Oh, and use your present in better places, it's not much of a Christmas for you to set your friend's dorm on fire, right?" Santa informed him with a gleam in his eye.

Shu'nu placed his hand on the back of his head as he released a nervous laugh as he sweat dropped. "Yeah."

Ryuuen pulled Miaka close to him as they skated side by side on the ice. He had not felt so good in such a long time. He didn't even realize how much he needed to get out until her got this present. He pulled Miaka tighter to him as he rounded a corner with her.

"Wow… you are very strong!" Miaka gasped.

Ryuuen eased his hold on her a bit. "Gomen! I don't even realize my own strength anymore."

Miaka laughed. "It's okay. You're a great skater!"

Ryuuen laughed some more. "I use to skate with Kourin all the time." Ryuuen's face fell a bit at the thought of his sister.

"I bet the two of you were great on the ice! Can you figure skate?" Miaka asked quickly.

Ryuuen looked down at her. "Kind of…"

Miaka pulled herself from his grasp and raised her left leg behind her back as she grabbed the blade with her hands as she flew backwards on the ice. Her long brunette hair blew around her face as she smiled.

Ryuuen watched her in amazement. She looked almost like an angel. He saw that she was skating towards the snow and was not releasing her skate soon enough. He flew towards her and wrapped his arm around the small of her back as he pulled her from the edge of the ice. Miaka released her hold on her skate and grabbed his shoulders as she stared into his golden eyes. The two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment before Ryuuen pulled his eyes away and guided them around the pond. Miaka placed her head on his arm and closed her eyes. She had never felt so much at peace, until that day. Already, this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

After skating for about an hour, the two of them turned in their skates and started walking towards a bench. Ryuuen held Miaka close to his side, and she held on to his arm tightly. Once they found the bench, they sat down on it just as Miaka's stomach grumbled. 

"Hungry?" Ryueen laughed.

"Who… me? Never!" Miaka joked back.

Ryuuen placed his finger on him chin as he thought carefully. "I don't know of any place that is open today."

Miaka smiled. "Well, I know of a place that we can go to, but we need to change our clothes."

Ryuuen looked at her. "Oh?"

Miaka laughed, "It's kind of a formal party."

Ryuuen looked at his clothes and then back at Miaka. "I don't have any formal clothes…"

Miaka turned to him and smiled. "I think my brother has some. He's home for the holidays, but he left yesterday with mom."

Ryuuen started to nod his head, but Miaka grabbed his wrist and dragged him home. Once they reached her house she took him to her brother's room where she pushed him onto her brother's bed and headed into his closet. "Ah! Here we go!" She held up a tux.

Ryuuen shook his head as he took the tux from her. "Talk about formal."

Miaka backed up and waved goodbye before closing the door and started down the hall. She gasped as she thought of the fact that she forgot to tell Ryuuen where the shoes were. She quickly opened the door to find Ryuuen taking off his shirt. Miaka stared at his chest for a moment in shock. Ryuuen smirked as he dropped his shirt onto the floor and placed his hand behind his head. "Like what you see?" He asked jokingly. It had been forever since he had felt like joking like that.

"Uh, I am so sorry! I just wanted to tell you that his shoes are under the bed." Miaka rushed as she blushed wildly. She then raised up her index finger and pointed out a red mark on his chest. "Nice tattoo."

Ryuuen looked at her puzzled. "I don't have a tattoo."

Miaka walked over to him and touched the mark. "Then, what is this? Ryuu?"

Ryuuen felt a funny tingle shoot though his body at her slight touch on his bare skin. He pulled from her and walked out of the room. "Where's your bathroom? I want to see."

Miaka took his hand and guided him towards the bathroom where Ryuuen looked in the mirror and saw the mark for willow glowing red just above his left breast. He studied it for a moment in awe. "That's funny, that was not there yesterday…"

Miaka sat on the sink and placed her fingers on the mark once again. Ryuuen felt the electric waves shoot through his body once again, so he placed his hand on her hand and looked down at her. Miaka looked up at Ryuuen and he studied her for a few minutes. How was this even possible?

"I do not know what is happening to you, but, lets try to forget about it for now and just get ready to go to the party and maybe that mark will vanish." Miaka said.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" He released her hand and she pulled it from him as she got off the sink. She waved at him before she rushed down to her room and closed the door. She placed her hands on her chest and breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding like mad, and touching his tattoo or what ever it was, had made her own heart pound wildly. She felt as if she had a bond with him already. She looked up at the ceiling. She felt almost as if she was in love with him. She tired to steady her breathing. True, she had been liking him for a while, but this was getting more powerful. Miaka pushed herself away from the door and she walked over to her closet where she pulled out a red and green dress. She quickly pulled it on and applied some makeup. She then left her room to see Ryuuen waiting for her by the Christmas tree. He was admiring some of the ornaments on the tree.

"Ready?" She asked him shyly. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at her. She felt like collapsing over his good looks. "You look great, Ryuuen."

He smiled at her and winked. "Thanks, and you look beautiful."

"Ready to go?" Miaka asked cheerfully.

Ryuuen nodded at her. "Ready as ever, I am faming!"

Miaka smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door. "Good! Lets go!" Ryuuen burst out laughing and tripped over Miaka's foot and fell into the snow. He turned over and looked up at Miaka before closing his eyes and he continued to smile softly. Miaka stared down at him in shock as she placed her hands over her cold lips. "Nuriko!"

Ryuuen looked up at her in shock. "Nuriko?" Suddenly, his chest burned him where the willow mark was. He grasped the mark and grunted a bit. It was as if the mark was reacting to this Nuriko.

"I can't believe this, I remember you vividly from my dream now. Your name was Nuriko in my dream." Miaka said as she sat in the snow by his side. Fresh tears came to her eyes and Ryuuen sat up and placed his hand on her cheek, and moved her head so he could look her in the eye. His golden eyes were filled with concern as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"That's great." He whispered to her as he studied her. He wished he could remember more, but all his dream was about was Miaka crying over him and snow was all around them, and then there was nothing. "Can you tell me about it on the way to the party?" He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"No, I can't." She looked up at him and sobbed loudly. "It's too sad."

"Did Nuriko die in your dream? In the snow?" Ryuuen asked softly.

Miaka burst out crying as she hugged Ryuuen tightly. Ryuuen ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to comfort her. "There there. I am still alive."

Miaka looked up at him and smiled. "You're right, Ryuuen. You are alive and well."

Ryuuen broke from Miaka and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and guided her towards Yui's house.

* * *

Shu'nu raised his arm as Santa tried desperately to stop Shu'nu from making a scene. "I am g'ng to dat perty!" 

Santa grabbed Shu'nu's arm and jerked it back down. Shu'nu turned to look at Santa. "We are going, just no scenes!"

Shu'nu laughed but for once, did not say a word. He followed behind Santa as they made their way towards Yui's home. Ryuuen and Miaka walked up to the door hand in hand and knocked on the door. Yui opened the door in a beautiful blue sequence gown.

"OI! Santa, you never told me that this is a formal party!" Shu'nu barked at Santa.

Santa laughed. "It is, and I was invited, and you are my guest elf…" Santa handed Shu'nu a elf's uniform and Shu'nu glared at Santa who laughed at Shu'nu's expression.

"**Lekka Shinen**!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, this chapter is longer then I thought it would be, so I'm ending it here so that I can get the next chapter up soon before I leave for the holidays. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it's full of funny stuff. Don't forget, you can also visit me at me forum for more updates and tell me what you want. Myinterests dot Com slash forum 

**Preview: **

_Ryuuen rushed up the stairs as he feared the worst. He felt bad about leaving Miaka behind and so close to midnight, but Kourin's life could be in danger. Ryuuen would never forgive himself if he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Ryuuen burst through the doors and his eyes widened at the sight that befell on him. Tears filled his eyes as he placed his hands on his face._


	6. Kourin’s last night…

_Kourin's last night…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi._

_

* * *

  
_

When Ryuuen and Miaka arrived at the party Yui instantly was not pleased to see the violet haired man. Ryuuen walked beside Miaka, glancing around the decorated home. Yui walked over to her parents and gestured towards Miaka and Ryuuen. Ryuuen could not help but to feel slightly unwanted as Yui nodded her head at her mother and walked back to Miaka's side. "We are gathering around the tree soon so why don't you and your date join us there?"

Miaka nodded her head and turned towards Ryuuen. "Ready to sit with everyone?"

Ryuuen noded his head and the couple walked over to the tree. They sat down on a comphortable sofa and waited. Ryuuen watched as everyone gathered around the Christmas tree and they began to sing some carols. His heart ached but he decided to ignore it. They were in Yui's house for the Christmas party that Yui's family was having. Miaka sang with the others and laughed along with them.

"Oh, Miaka, I have a great surprise for you!" Yui suddenly exclaimed. "I was not expecting you to bring a date though." Yui smiled at Ryuuen. "He's really cute!"

Ryuuen suddenly felt really out of place, noticing how Yui added the complement to cover up her outburst.

Miaka smiled. "Well, I was just doing a favor for Santa. One of his friends had made an unselfish wish for Ryuuen to find a girl to date, so I'm with him for just today."

Ryuuen felt as if he was slapped in the face. He had thought that their time together so far meant a lot to both of them, but sadly it was just a one-sided thing.

Yui frowned. "Oh, that's too bad." Yui sighed. "My present for you should be arriving soon."

Miaka gave Yui a questionable look. "How?"

Yui grinned at her. "You'll see."

Within seconds the doorbell rang. Yui's face brightened. "I think your present just arrived." She quickly jumped up and rushed over to the door. Miaka rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ryuuen. Ryuuen looked over at her and grinned a sad, forced grin. Miaka couldn't help but to feel her cheeks flush. However, a cold wind blew through the room. The singing ceased as all eyes fell upon the newest guest. Miaka turned to see the handsome man walk into the room. He smiled humbly at everyone.

"Hello, sorry I am late. I had to take care of some things at home before I came by." Kishuku offered as his apology. Hie eyes fell upon Miaka. "You…" He whispered as he gazed questionably at Miaka.

"Oi! It's the girl who owes me more money!" Kishuku blurted. "This check is useless to me! The payment is now triple!" He hollered as he stuck up three fingers into Miaka's face.

Miaka glared at him. "Why you money grubbing bast-"

"AW! Kishuku! It's so good to see you! I was worried you couldn't make it!" Yui interrupted Miaka. "You remember what I told you earlier?"

Kishuku rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, you mentioned free food if I came and sat with your friend."

Yui looked over at Miaka. "Yeah, well, lets just eat the free food for now. Sit next to Miaka."

Kishuku looked over at Miaka who instantly became horrified by the change of events. She was supposed to spend as much of Christmas with Ryuuen! She glanced over at Ryuuen who was looking at his wristwatch.

"Oh, visiting hours is almost over at the hospital…" Ryuuen mused.

Miaka's heart raced with panic. "Wait!" She shouted as she fell forward, and into Kishuku.

Ryuuen sighed. "It's been really great." He excused himself as he walked over to Yui to say his final goodbyes.

"You'll miss Santa." Yui informed him.

Ryuuen smiled softly. "My sister is waiting for me; I can't leave her alone on Christmas." He then glanced over his shoulder at Miaka before exiting the front door. Glad to get out of the uncomfortable situation, Ryuuen released a disappointed sigh. In reality, he had enjoyed his time with the pretty brunette girl. Ryuuen's cell phone buzzed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and frowned.

Miaka tried to chase after him, but Kishuku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Where's the food?"

* * *

The weather suddenly got worse but to one violet haired man, it didn't matter. Ryuuen rushed through the snow as his heart violently pounded. The phone call was from a nurse at Kourin's hospital. The news was too shocking. If it was true, he would never see Christmas as a happy holiday ever again. The hospital seemed so far away, but suddenly he was grabbing the cold door handles. Ryuuen rushed up the stairs as he feared the worse. He felt bad about leaving Miaka behind and so close to midnight, but Kourin's life could be in danger. Ryuuen would never forgive himself if he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Ryuuen burst through the doors and his eyes widened at the sight that befell on him. Tears filled his eyes as he placed his hands on his face. A doctor and nurse stood over the pale figure that laid lifeless in the bed. The doctor placed Kourin's hand back on her chest as the nurse took the pure white sheet and lifted it over Kourin's face.

* * *

Miaka sighed as Kishuku talked about his favorite thing in the entire world; money. Miaka glanced out the window to see the snow slamming against the glass. She could not help but to think of Ryuuen walking in the cold snow all alone. Miaka sighed as she excused herself from the table, interrupting how Kishuku weaseled some money from a rich man.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Santa's voice filled the room. Miaka turned to see the jolly man walking from behind the Christmas tree. A single out of place elf walk in behind Santa. Miaka could not help but to laugh at the fanged man holding Santa's oversized bag of presents. "Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled as his elf grumbled his own Christmas wishes.

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" Yui shouted.

Kishuku stood up and pointed at the jolly man. "OI! What was with the coal?!"

Santa took a glance at the money hungry man. "Well, just as my note said; your Christmas spirit is very low."

Kishuku frowned. "Well, even though I got nothing… thanks for giving my siblings their presents."

Santa smiled at the dark haired man before he turned to look at Miaka. "Where is Ryuuen?"

Miaka glanced at the door. "I'm not certain…"

Santa placed his hand on Miaka's shoulder. "You better go to the hospital. Ryuuen needs you now…" Santa quickly released Miaka and held up his index finger. "Oh, but you will meet this family on the way to the hospital." He grabbed a tiny red pouch from his pocket and handed it to Miaka. "Give this to the father, he will understand." With that, Santa turned his back to Miaka and waved at the others. "Ho Ho Ho! Who has been a good boy or girl?"

Miaka stared at the tiny pouch and felt a lump form in her throat. 'Hospital?' Miaka clutched the pouch to her chest and rushed out of the front door, and right into the cold blizzard that was picking up.

* * *

Ryuuen stumbled outside of the hospital. He collapsed to his knees in the snow as his tears fell from his eyes like rain. His only wish, his only Christmas wish was denied. Kourin's lifeless body laid in the hospital, and his heart was lifeless as well. Ryuuen did not even stay to see what was going on as he saw all that he needed to see. The Nurse and Doctor were declaring Kourin's death. Why did something so horrific have to happen on the most cheerful day of the year? Ryuuen became angry with himself. How could he allow himself to even think of falling in love with anyone when his sister was inside dying? Ryuuen looked at the street that was covered with snow as he sniffled. "If we cannot be together in life…" Ryuuen stood up and whipped his tears from his cheeks as they began to freeze. "Then we will be together in death." Ryuuen stumbled towards the unknown, not caring about where he was going. Just hoping that at the end of the tunnel Kourin's smiling face would be waiting for him.

* * *

Miaka rushed down the street towards the hospital still clutching the soft pouch to her chest. She couldn't imagine seeing a family out in this wicked weather, but she would do as Santa asked her because he had helped everyone so much. Miaka continued to rush through the knee high snow when a warm hand grabbed her arm. Miaka shrieked as she turned around ready to slug whoever was grabbing her.

"OI!" Shu'nu hollered as he blocked Miaka's attack.

Kishuku walked over to their side. "Santa better give me something more then another lump of coal!"

Miaka gasped at the two men. "What are you guys doing here?"

Shu'nu shrugged his shoulders. "Sa'ta tod us ta go widh you. He even gave Kishuku a lump of coal to keep warm widh!"

Kishuku glared at Shu'nu. "Someone needs to teach you how to talk!"

Miaka smiled at the two men as they bickered but her smile was quickly broken when a man's voice reached her ears. "What are you crazy kids doing out here in the middle of a blizzard?!"

Miaka turned to see a man holding some wood standing only a few feet away from the tree of them. "I'm on my way to the hospital to see a friend. Also, I am looking for a family, have you seen any?"

The man snickered. "No one is crazy enough to drag their family out in the middle of this blizzard."

Miaka smiled. "That is true."

The man shifted the wood in his arms. "Why are you looking for a family?"

Miaka held up the tiny pouch so the man could see. "I am supposed to give this to the father."

The man dropped the lumber that he held as he reached out for the pouch. "Santa?"

Miaka jerked the pouch away from the man's reach. "Do you know what is in this pouch?"

The man paused as he pulled his hand back. "Santa told me that he will be sending a girl with something to help my family survive if I helped her first." The man looked at Miaka. "You know of someone who is ill?"

Miaka gasped as she quickly thought of Kourin. "How did you know?"

* * *

Doukun walked down the warm hallway of the hospital along side of a interesting guy who he met at school. "Thank you for coming with me to help in the research of the cure for this disease."

The taller man smiled as he turned to look down at the young boy. "It is my pleasure, no da."

Doukun shook his head as he turned to see a attractive man with long shimmery brown hair sit in the hallway by the ER. He glanced sideways at them.

"Saihitei! What are you doing here, no da?" Doukun's friend called out to the attractive man.

"My mother had an accident in the kitchen and she needed a few stitches." Saihitei informed them. "What are you and that kid doing here, Ri Houjun?"

Houjun frowned. "That's not a nice way to great my friend, no da." Houjun placed his hand on Doukun's shoulder and smiled. "This is a school genius named Ou Doukun no da!" Houjun nodded his head towards Doukun.

"Excuse my behavior, I am just a little bit shaken up by my mother." Doukun nodded his head.

"I understand that. After all, she is your mother."

Suddenly the hall doors opened as four more people graced the hall. Miaka, Shu'nu, Kishuku and a strange man walked towards the closed room on the other side of the hall from Doukun, Houjun and Saihitei.

"Hi guys!" Miaka greeted the three other men.

"Hello," The older man said as he waved shyly to the younger men. "I am Myou Juan."

Doukun gasped. "You're that legendary healer!" Myou looked away, not caring about the praise. "That was many years ago. Where is the sick person?"

Miaka gestured towards Kourin's room. "She is in there." Myou opened the door to her room just to close it. He turned to look at the others. "She's already gone…"

Miaka's eyes opened as she placed her hands on her lips. "Ryuuen!"

Shu'nu grabbed Miaka's arm. "Shit! Dat fag boy is too supid to be left lone!" He quickly ran towards the doors, dragging Miaka behind him.

* * *

Ryuuen fell into the deep soft snow. His tears had frozen to his cheeks, chapping his perfect skin underneath. His eyes burned from both the cold weather and the wet tears. His heart was shattered. Kourin was everything to him. He was always with her ever since she was born. Ryuuen shifted in the snow, thinking how in his dream he was laying in the snow when he saw Miaka gazing down at him with teary eyes. Ryuuen chuckled to himself. "Maybe I was predicting my future…" Ryuuen tugged at his violet hair. He did look a lot like Kourin, so maybe he could continue her life for her? It should have been him who had died, not Kourin after all.

Ryuuen gazed up at the full moon. The night had no stars and the clouds that carried all of the snow rushed past the moon as if they were in a race. Ryuuen stared at the race, thinking of Kourin's moments before she had become what she was in the end. "It should have been me…" Slowly, Ryuuen fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Miaka rushed through the snow, desperately searching for the violet haired man who she was developing a warm feeling for in her chest. She pushed some branches from her sight as she rushed into the darkness of a forest. Would Ryuuen really run into this area? He could be anywhere, even back at his dorm where Shu'nu took off to. Miaka shuttered as a cold breeze chilled her to her bones. She suddenly thought of the dream of looking down at him, sleeping in the white snow. Miaka felt her heart tighten with regret and fear. "Where are you, Ryuuen?"

Miaka rushed towards the darkness of the forest of hibernated trees. The forest was so creepy looking in the eerie moonlight. The only sounds of life were really the wind blowing and her shoes crushing the snow beneath her. "Ryuuen…" She sobbed. "Where are you?" She reached her left hand to her chest and collapsed her coat with her gloved hand. Miaka started to feel her heart go into despair when a light caught her eyes. Miaka turned to see the moonlight shine brightly down a open path. Miaka stared in the direction of the light and watched as it slowly faded. Miaka didn't hesitate as she took off in the direction of the moonlight. She couldn't breathe as she rushed down the cleared pathway towards an opening near a frozen pound. She quickly looked around the opening before her eyes fell upon a figure half covered in snow. He was laying under a tree. Miaka ran over to him, collapsing onto her knees before she was by his side. She grabbed his hand closest to her as she studied his beautiful face. His complexion had a hint of blue to it. His face actually had ice on it from his tears. His hands were like ice in her own. "Ryuuen!" Miaka sobbed as she felt for a pulse. He had a weak pulse, but he did have a pulse. Miaka quickly went into action. She undid his shirt and undid her own. She did not even think to blush as she was undressing infront of a man she only met almost a month ago. She quickly embraced him, hoping that her body heat would help warm up the kind man she had grown so fond of. Miaka cuddled up to him and tried to place her face close to his to get him warm in any way possible. "Please, live!" She whispered to him.

* * *

Ryuuen sat in the middle of a field of wild flowers. The warm sun was beaming down upon him, keeping his day bright and warm. Kourin laughed a short distance away from him. Ryuuen turned to look at his sister as she happily gathered some wildflowers into her basket.

"Look, Ryu! " She stood upright and held out a large flower. "Isn't it pretty?"

Ryuuen stood up and walked over to his sister's side. He took the flower from her and smiled down at it. "It's beautiful! Just like you." Ryuuen smiled down at Kourin as she quickly blushed.

"Oh Ryu! You're just saying that!" Kourin pushed away from Ryuuen and started to run away from him. "Catch me if you can, Ryu!"

Ryuuen chuckled as he quickly chased after her. "Oh no you don't!" Kourin ran towards their car that Ryuuen had parked at the bottom of the hill. Ryuuen tried to catch up to her, but something went wrong. Suddenly, Ryuuen could not breathe as he could only see a mass of colors.

"Ryu! RYU!" Kourin yelled after him. Then there was a loud honk. Ryuuen suddenly gasped as everything went dark and cold. Ryuuen tried to breathe, which was hard due to the cold weather and something heavy on his chest. Ryuuen's eyes slowly focused on the heavy person laying on his chest. "Miaka?"

Miaka looked up at him, not moving her body an inch. "Ryuuen!" Ryuuen suddenly began to realize what had happened. Miaka had found him sleeping in the snow and was trying to warm him up. He could feel her almost naked chest on his own. Ryuuen blushed slightly at the thought before he placed his arms around her to embrace her. Miaka gasped in surprise. "If you wanted me this much, you could have just told me!"

Miaka blushed violently."You were freezing to death!"

Ryuuen chuckled at her response. He then stopped, shocked that he could chuckle after Kourin lost her life. He became serious. "My sister, Kourin." Ryuuen continued to hold Miaka close to him. "She was always a very frail person. She was tiny when she was born. She was always following me around, ever since we were children. It actually never bothered me. People thought we were twins, but there was a year difference." Ryuuen gazed up at the moon as he unknowingly started to comb his fingers through Miaka's hair. Miaka didn't move. She just laid on his chest, giving him her warmth and ears.

"One day, I was being stupid. I had actually taken Kourin to a flower field that was on a hill surrounded by semi busy roads. I had slipped in a muddy spot and I was falling down the hill. Kourin threw herself ontop of me, slowling me down enough to stop myself… but she lost control of her body. Being the frail girl she was… she couldn't stop rolling down the hill. I tried to stop her but it took too long for me to get up and get to her side. The car never saw her until it was too late. They slammed on their breaks, but they sit hit her." Ryuuen squeezed Miaka tightly as new tears formed in his eyes. "I called an ambulance and they got there quickly. However, she had broken bones all throughout her body. It should have been me. I was the stronger of the two of us. Plus, I was the fool to roll down that hill."

Miaka squeezed him tighter. "She did that because she loves you. If it was the other way around, you would have stopped her." Miaka looked into his misty eyes. Ryuuen stared back, unable to stop himself.

"Even so… it should have been me." Ryuuen said as he looked away.

Miaka sat up slightly and grabbed Ryuuen's chin and jerked his face to look at hers. "What you are doing out here is not fair to Kourin!"

Ryuuen's eyes instantly looked at Miaka's cleavage. "How?"

Miaka didn't pay any attention to where he was looking. "She sacrificed herself for you! Don't throw away the life that she saved!"

Ryuuen looked at Miaka's face and frowned. "I'm not wasting it!"

"Then why are you laying in the snow half frozen to death!" Miaka yelled.

"Cause I felt like it!" Ryuuen snapped as he shifted under her. "Could you get off me? I want to get up."

Miaka moved upwards slightly before realizing that her shirt was undone and there was nothing much hiding. She blushed and fell back onto him. "NO!"

"I'm not interested in seeing your chest!" Ryuuen insisted. "I just want to get up!"

Miaka blushed more. "No!"

Ryuuen wrapped his arms around her and quickly rolled over so that he was on top of her. Miaka gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the cold ground. He pushed up from her and stared down at her.

Miaka instantly felt cold as she lay vulnerably on the cold hard ground. She gazed up at Ryuuen as the moon glowed on his face and hair, giving him an angelic glow. Ryuuen gazed down at Miaka, unable to take his eyes off of her. The moonlight also was also giving her a angelic glow. Ryuuen found his own heart pounding violently as he leaned down and did something with out thinking. He quickly claimed her lips.

Miaka found herself responding to his kiss. She could taste his tears and his feelings actually poured into her own body. She didn't know what was going on, but she actually did not feel vulnerable or taken advantage of. She felt warm and loved from his kiss. He laid down on her and continued to kiss her for the next couple of minutes before he released her and stood up.

Miaka quickly felt cold once he released her. She did up her shirt and watched as Ryuuen adjusted his own shirt. Miaka's eyes fell upon a scar on his right side. "What happened there?"

Ryuuen paused and looked down at the scar. He frowned and quickly covered it. "I was born with it."

Miaka started to get up when Ryuuen offered his hand to help her up. "I am sorry about snapping at you, and then kissing you. I don't know what got into me."

Miaka took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "You don't need to apologise."

Ryuuen shook his head. "I do. I know that you don't feel anything for me and I let my own feelings get carried away."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Is that why you left Yui's party early?"

Ryuuen looked away. "I really should go now. I won't try to sleep in the snow anymore. I'll handel my grief in another way."

Miaka shook her head as she jerked on Ryuuen's shirt and pulled him closer to her. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I like you, Ryuuen."

Ryuuen stared at her in shock. "I thought you…"

Miaka opened her mouth but suddenly another voice interrupted her. "There you are!"

Miaka turned to see the six men along with Santa walking over to them. "Ryuuen is fine!" Miaka blurted with a overexcited voice.

"Tat's good but according to Santa, we nad ta get back to da hospital now." Shu'nu informed them.

Ryuuen nodded his head. "I need to fill out the forms about her death."

Santa shook his head. "Actually, there's another reason why we need to go to the hospital…"

* * *

A/N: _Well, I wanted to end this story with this chapter, but it does not look like that will happen. However, the next chapter is the last one. I will aim for it to come out before Christmas. Please review and I'll work hard to get the next chapter out ASAP. Hope everyone's Thanksgiving was great. For me, it was very special because it marked my tenth year anniversary with my husband. _

_For those of you that are wondering what had happened to me these past few months, I had put all the information on my fanfic site located at fanfic. myinterests. Com A lot of stuff happened and unfortunately, all was bad. I am back for now. I just hope that the bad stuff is over. _


End file.
